


Rumble

by Geek_Squad_Commander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, PTSD John, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad_Commander/pseuds/Geek_Squad_Commander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a thunderstorm causes John to have a panic attack, it's up to Sherlock to calm him down. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little one shot I felt like writing. It was thunder storming where I live and I felt the need to write this. Hope you like enjoy it! Also if you want to check me out you can visit my tumblr at: johnlock-is-religion.tumblr.com

John was sleeping, well trying to sleep. The rumbling of the thunder was keeping him awake. It was the worst thunderstorm London had seen for some time. The kind of storm that children are afraid of, the kind that makes you want to curl in a ball and wait till it’s over. Each strike of lighting illuminated John’s bedroom, and each crack of thunder put his teeth on edge. The thunder sounded to familiar. To much like his time in Afghanistan, and John’s PTSD was doing nothing to help. He tried to concentrate on the steady rhythm of the rain, when that did nothing he analyzed himself, tried to focus on all of his senses. His heart rate had accelerated; it had started to become difficult to swallow, and a light sweat had broken out all over his body. Panic attack then. He hadn’t had one in over a year, and the breathing exercises his therapist had taught him weren’t doing shit.

In a moment of desperation, he reached for his phone on the nightstand. Quickly unlocking it and typing out a text.

**_You up?_ **

Before John could even put his phone down, a reply had come through.

**_Yes. SH_ **

**_Can’t sleep._ **

**_The storm? SH_ **

**_Yes._ **

The entire conversation had lasted no more than 2 minutes, and when Sherlock did not immediately reply John put his phone down. He was just about to go back to his stupid breathing exercises when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. There was a pause and then the unmistakable rumble of Sherlock’s voice.

“Can I come in” he asked.

“Yes” John replied surprised at how small his voice sounded. This stupid panic attack was having a bigger impact on him then he realized.

Sherlock opened the door gently. Though John could only see his silhouette it was clear that he was hesitant to come into his room. In an effort to calm Sherlock, John sat up against the head board and patted the space next to him. Sherlock slowly walked over to the edge of John’s bed and sat down.

Though he didn’t realize it at first, the mere presence of Sherlock in his room had calmed him. His breathing had slowed and his heart rate had decreased significantly. The two sat in silence, until another crack of thunder made John jump, and his panic attack seemed to resume right where it left off. His breathing picked up, and his heart was beating even faster than before.

John had never had a panic attack in front of anyone, and the thought of having one in front of Sherlock was making the entire experience worse. Sherlock would no doubt see this as ridiculous. He hadn’t said a word since he had come into John’s room and had just been staring at John, unmoving. When another crack of thunder sounded Sherlock snapped out of his trance. He grabbed John’s hands and placed them over his chest. He arranged John so he was sitting directly in front of him.

“John, John? I need you to look at me okay?” Sherlock explained calmly. When John looked at him he continued. “Follow my breathing okay? Alright in, and then out…yes that’s very good John, keep breathing okay? Just look at me and breathe for me, in and then out. Good. You are doing very well.” John was beginning to calm down. The look of warmth in Sherlock’s eyes was helping him immensely.  Of course Sherlock would know what to do. His breathing had begun to slow, and Sherlock smiled at him. It was here that John knew that Sherlock wouldn’t think less of him, being a middle age man afraid of a thunderstorm. If anything he seemed understanding, and Sherlock’s warm hands grasping his own was extremely comforting. Sherlock was idly rubbing circles with his thumb into the back of John’s hand. He probably didn’t even realise he was doing it. Though all John could think of was how right it felt, and how their hands just seemed to fit together, like it was a perfectly normal thing for them to be sitting like this.

When John’s breathing eventually evened out, Sherlock shuffled backwards off the bed. He was getting ready to leave, and John felt the sudden pull of the panic attack begin to rise again. He couldn’t leave, but what was he supposed to do, stay in John’s room all night and make sure another attack didn’t happen? Hold his hand and wait for John to fall asleep? John needed Sherlock to stay, so before the rational part of his brain made him think otherwise he blurted out, “Stay” followed by a “please”.

And for some reason Sherlock did. John lifted the duvet, and Sherlock crawled in next to him. It took a minute until they got organized, with John’s small bed, and Sherlock’s ridiculously long limbs. They ended up tangled together, John’s head practically on Sherlock shoulder, and his knee placed snugly against Sherlock’s hip. It was a tight fit, but it was comfortable, and John felt much better.

John started to giggle, Sherlock raised his head and shot him an inquiring eyebrow. “This is ridiculous” John chuckled. “You and your stupid long legs are way too big for this bed.”

“I know.” Sherlock replied.

All of a sudden the situation seemed far to funny, and both men were in fits of laughter. Sherlock’s low chuckle rumbling against John. The laughing soon died off into small giggles, and then into comfortable silence. The original awkwardness had faded entirely.

“Thank you” John said into the silence.

“You’re welcome.” Sherlock murmured pulling John closer. He suddenly realized the situation they were in and started to pull back, “John I don’t know if me staying here is such a goo— “

“Shut up, just shut up”.

Before John realised what he was doing, he leaned up and placed his mouth inches away from Sherlock’s.

“Sherlock?” When he didn’t get a reply he continued. “I’m going to kiss you now is that okay?”

Sherlock simply nodded his head. And John closed the space between them. God it was amazing. Sherlock’s lips were a lot softer than he imagined. The contact was light, and could barely be considered a kiss, but then Sherlock seemed to realise he needed to kiss back, and gripped the back of John’s neck to pull him closer letting out a soft moan.

They kissed and kissed for what felt like hours it could have been minutes but it didn’t matter. It was messy and it was desperate, teeth clattered, and they were kissing cheeks, more than actual lips, but neither of them seemed to care.

When John finally pulled away he was out of breath. “As much as I’d love to continue kissing you, I don’t think I’ll be able to contain myself to just kissing, and I think anything more would be too much for one day” John smirked

At the sudden realization of what John was talking about Sherlock blushed. Thankful for the darkness so that John couldn’t see.

John lay back down, and snuggled back into Sherlock. “We should go to sleep.” Sherlock nodded in agreement and wrapped his arms around John.

“Goodnight John”

“Goodnight Sherlock”

__

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, they literally give me life, and I love to hear what you guys think!!! Xoxo


End file.
